In general, a syringe includes a syringe body and a syringe needle, and is used in a hygienically packaged or stored state after coupling the syringe needle to the syringe or in a state that the syringe needle is assembled with the syringe when directly injecting the liquid medicine into a body of a patient to treat infections by the injection.
However, an injection liquid to be injected to the patient is usually processed and stored as a powder for easy storage, and the powder is mixed with a liquid prior to use. In such case, a sealed ampule, in which the powder or the liquid is stored, is opened for use, and when the ampule is opened, since the ampule is made of glass or plastic, fine particles of glass powders (particles) or plastic powders (particles) are generated and contained in the ampule, and the particles are suctioned into the syringe when the liquid medicine is mixed or suctioned. As a result, the particles (contaminants) are injected into the body.
FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 illustrate related art syringe device 1′, in which a filter 5 is installed in a syringe needle fixing member 3, and which is equipped with a detachable needle sharp 7 comprising a syringe needle and a syringe needle fixing member and detachably provided at a front end of the syringe, to filter foreign substances such as glass powders (particles) and the like when a mixed or a liquefied medicine is suctioned into a cylinder 8 of a syringe body by using a piston 9. However, the needle sharp 7 used in this case is required to be exchanged before the liquid medicine is injected into the body, to prevent the foreign substance attached to the filter from being injected into a patient when the needle sharp 7 is not exchanged due to carelessness or by mistake.
In addition, when only the needle sharp 7 is exchanged, the syringe may be contaminated by surrounding pathogens (e.g., viruses), and the procedures of use are very cumbersome, and emergency patients may not be quickly treated. In addition, many disposable syringes are used every day, and since a plurality of syringe needles are used for each syringe, medical wastes are exponentially increased, thereby causing adverse effects to the environment. FIGS. 7 and 8 illustrate a safety cover 6 for being placed over the needle sharp 7.
Specifically, medical wastes are separately classified and processed from normal wastes, thereby increasing the processing costs.
In addition, when installing the filter 5, which is installed in the needle sharp 7, because an inner area of the fixing member 3 to which the needle sharp 7 is installed is narrow (as illustrated in FIG. 8), if the filter 5 is installed, the pressure in the needle sharp 7 becomes very high when injecting the liquid medicine due to a bottleneck. Therefore, a large amount of strength is required to press the piston 9 to inject the liquid medicine into the patient, resulting in discomfort to both doctors and patients, and specifically, according to the amount of the liquid medicine to be injected into the infected patient, a lack of proper treatment and side effects to the patients may occur, thereby increasing the risk of safety accidents.
Therefore, to solve these problems, in the present disclosure, a bi-directional filter needle is installed at a fixing member of the syringe needle, wherein the filter needle cannot be used when a different liquid medicine is to be injected to a patient who uses a catheter, during injection, and since the filter needle is installed to the syringe needle, alleviating the pressure problem.